The present invention is concerned with the simulation of the sound of a motorcycle (especially a motocross motorcycle) and the use of this simulated sound as a child's toy.
There have been several attempts in the past to create such a simulated sound by mechanical means. Typically, these attempts involved an electric motor whose shaft is connected to a striker. The striker hits a diaphragm each time the electric motor turns one revolution. The intensity of the sound is controlled by varying the distance between the striker and the diaphragm so the striker hits the diaphragm with more or less intensity.
These mechanical attempts to simulate motorcycle sound have been sadly lacking in fidelity to a true motorcycle sound because the frequency of the sound could not be controlled. As we all know, the "popping" sound of a revving motorcycle engine varies its frequency with the varying position of the throttle during the revving maneuver. However, it is this revving sound which is most popular with children.
Examples of these attempts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,571,489; 3,439,926; 4,151,677; 4,531,751; and 3,875,696.
The present invention is responsible for the first motorcycle sound simulator which not only involves no moving parts but better simulates motorcycle engine sounds by varying the frequency of the "popping" sound with the position of the throttle of the sound simulator. Thus, the child using the present invention can better simulate the most popular sound of a motorcycle by "revving his engine" with his turning of the simulated throttle of the present invention.